digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Digimon Fusion Images
Analyzers Do we want to create a category for the analyzers? There are so many of them I would want a separate category so in the future we can distinguish Analyzers and non-Analyzers more easily without needing to look at the names. 20:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :No objections. We consider Fusion to have two types Analyzers (the "hello, my name is" ones and the more traditional episode-end skits), right? Lanate (talk) 21:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not sure if we consider the skits as Analyzers, but I wouldn't object putting them in the category. 21:56, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I would be okay with categories for each season, and subcategories for Xros Wars' various variations. 22:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure if we need separate categories for all series. XW is the only series to give us 20 analyzers in a single episode, analyze a single Digimon more than two times, and have different analyzers in the Japanese and American versions. Looking at the the Digimon Fusion Images category, and the Digimon Xros Wars Images category (which still exists because I'm still not done with moving every image's category), we already have more 1000 images only for this series. :I believe no other series got even close to this (and even with the to-be-replaced .jpg uncategorized, a simple math of images per episodeXepisodes per series shows that we only have only about 300 images per series, not counting animation errors and other things), and due to the fact we name them starting with "6-##" like non-Analyzer screenshots, it becomes a bit cluttered if someone has to look through the category and see if there's an image that is not needed/can be easily replaced by another existing image to delete it. :The other series don't get this problem because the naming convention puts the analyzers after all episode screenshots in the listings, while this one puts them mixed with them. And I don't want to have to rename all of those images again after I'm so close to half of the work. I would have to edit many pages again, incuding Dgiogkiemon's page, which is so full of images that even my good computer gets slightly slow when I have to edit their page. :Not saying I would be against creating categories for the other series' Analyzers, just stating why I feel this one series in particular needs one. 23:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you suggesting Category:Digimon Analyzer Images, Category:Digimon Fusion Analyzer Images, both, or some combination and/or permutation? Any way it goes, I support it as a categorization. Do whatever you feel is necessary. Lanate (talk) 01:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The other series should be animated gifs, and could probably stand to be renamed using AWB. I'm personally suggesting: *Digimon Analayzer images **Adventure Digimon Analyzer images **etc. **Fusion Digimon Analyzer images ***Fusion Namecatches (include attacks?) ***cats for various skits. 03:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I already started using the name "Digimon Fusion Analyzer Images", so we'll probably have to go with that, and use similars for the other series. 14:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Lanate, can you get AWB to work for G-SANtos? My internet connection won't allow it, but it would make this whole thing so much simpler. 16:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC)